Hope On The Rocks/Issue 135
This is Issue 135 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Next Stop". This issue is Holly-centric. 1009, Next Stop I am going to be fine. Ridley is going to be fine. We’re all going to be fine. I swallow hard as I open my eyes again. I am kneeling by the graveyard, by the only crosses we have here. The four crosses, each with their carved-in name, are standing there as I look from one of them to another. I’ve just prayed, for the first time in my life. I prayed for me to manage this leader role, and for Ridley to get healthy again. And I also prayed for all of us to survive, but that may have been a lot to ask. After all, there must have been a reason for all this; the zombies and all, y’know. “Holly, you’re okay?” I hear a voice asking. I look behind me, seeing Miles with four rifles. We’re all packing up, preparing to leaving. “Yeah, yeah...” I say, and look back at the graves. From Axel’s and Paul’s, to Kristen’s and Geary’s. I hear Miles dropping the rifles in the sand, and walk over to me. He kneels down next to me. “You’re not mourning over their deaths.” He says, and he’s right. I’m not. I don’t say anything. I just shake my head very gently.  “I know what you’re going through...” Miles says, but stops himself. “The greatest grief is for a loss that is yet to come.” I smile. But I know Ridley is going to make it. I just prayed, so he has to. He can’t die, he just can’t. “You know... I’ve known Ridley for almost a year.” Miles says. “Ridley isn’t giving up.” I nod, and Miles gets up. “Jim says we’re leaving in twenty minutes.” He then says, and pats me softly on my shoulder. “Miles.” I say as he walks away. I turn my head to look at Miles, who is also looking at me. “Thanks.” I just say. With a smile, Miles takes the rifles and leaves. The helicopter is located in a clearing in the jungle. Jim is standing with Kevin, Timmy and Doug, getting Ridley into the helicopter. I slowly approach the aircraft. Along with Texas, I’m the last to leave our camp. “Ready for this?” Texas mutters, looking at the helicopter. “This is what’s we’ve been waiting for, right?” I say, to which Texas shrugs. “I hope we’re doing the right thing.” “I’m sure we are.” Texas says and gives me a comforting smile. He then drops his bag into the helicopter and goes to the bushes to pee. Jim helps me into the helicopter. I am going to be on the front seat with him. As Jim enters the helicopter and starts it, I take a deep breath. Texas enters the helicopter, and in less than 30 seconds, we’re leaving the ground. Slowly, we raise and can soon see the island from above. “Next stop,” Jim says, to nobody in particular. “Greenland.” Deaths *None Credits *Miles Vance *Ridley Johnson *Kevin Gardner *Timmy Ember *Douglas Tallie *Texas Starr *Holly Boehicki *Jim Iroas Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues